Marty Meets the Keatons (Part 1)
by Corrupt200
Summary: Marty McFly wind up in Alex P. Keaton's body using one of Doc's inventions. Do the Keatons like Marty? Do Skippy, Nick, or Lauren like MArty? Does Marty like any of them? How does Marty like being Alex? Read part one of this movies and find out!


If Only My Parents were Cooler: Marty Meets the Keatons  
  
Marty: BUT DAD!! Jennifer and I were supposed to go to the Huey Lewis concert this Friday.  
  
George: Son, I know that you're a Kid and that your generation loves this heavy metal and what not. But now that we are richer, we have to develop some culture. We are all going to "The Magic Flute" this Saturday.   
  
Marty: Give me a break...4 hours listening to people singing in German? You don't even know German!!   
  
George: But you listen to ...what is that? "99 Luftballons" and "Rock me Amadeus"?  
  
Marty: Well that's different...(sigh) I might as well call Jennifer...(walks to the phone and dials)  
  
(ring)  
  
Jennifer: Hello?  
  
Marty: Hey Jen, it's Marty...look about the Huey Lewis concert...  
  
Jennifer: This is the fourth f---in' time you've broken our date!!! What's up with your parents and their "culture" bullsh--? Don't you even have the balls to balls to stand up to them?  
  
Marty: I tried, but...  
  
Jennifer: I think we should stop seeing each other. Enjoy your new found "culture."   
  
Marty: But Jennifer...(phone clicks, to George) Thanks a lot dad. How do you expect me to find another girlfriend? How do you expect me to even get married?  
  
George: Don't worry about it son, youur mom did not like me at first, but then we got together and look at us now.  
  
Marty: (muttering under his breath) yeah if it wasn't for me, you two would not have even banged each other. I gonna go out for a while. (grabs hoverboard and leaves)  
  
Scene 2: Doc's Garage.  
  
(knocking on door)  
  
Doc: Who is it?  
  
Marty: It's me Marty.   
  
Doc: Come on in. (Marty enters.) Great Scott, you look pissed.   
  
Marty: I have to go to another f-king opera this Saturday. Jennifer broke up with me. I wish my parents were cooler.   
  
Doc: Come on Matry, you parents love you. This inferiority complex will blow over.   
  
Marty: Not in my lifetime.   
  
Doc: Don't be so sure on that. Say, I've invented a new device. You can tranpose your mind into the body of another person without ever seeing the person. Just puch the name of the person, and his/her phone, and you become that person.   
  
Marty: Looks interesting, but I don't know.   
  
Doc: Give it a shot. Go through the phone directory and pick out a person...I've also got phone directory for places outside California.   
  
Marty: (sigh) OK whatever...(goes to phone directory pile and randomly picks out an Ohio phone directory.) hmm...Alex P. Keaton...sounds like an interesting name little better than Marty McFly...Let me try this guy...here it goes (327) 748-9278. (he disappears)  
  
Scene 3: Family Ties Kitchen, Columbus, Ohio.  
  
Marty: (in khakis, dress shirt, and thin necktie) Wow! That was fast...where am I? Oh my god where are my clothes? Why am I dressed like a preppie??? I'm only 19!!! (looks in the mirror) well, at least this Alex Keaton fellow looks like me.  
  
(Enter Mallory with two dresses)  
  
Mallory: Alex, where's Jennifer or Mom?  
  
Marty: Who's Jennifer? And why do you need either of them so badly?  
  
Mallory: I need to decide which dress I should wear for my date with Nick tonight. And Jennifer is your other sister, duh! Where have you been? Detroit?  
  
Marty: No, California (gasps and covers his mouth) hehe, anyway I like the blue gown on the right.  
  
Mallory: DAD!!!!!  
  
(enter Steve)  
Steve: Mal, what's wrong?  
  
Mallory: I think Alex is sick. He did not know who Jennifer was, and he gave his opinion on which I should wear on my date with Nick tonite. I bet he does not know who we are.   
  
Steve: Alex, what's my name?   
  
Alex: duh, ummm.....well you are my Dad.  
  
Steve: I think you've been overworking yourself and have developed some amnesia. I suggest you get some rest. We'll talk more about it in the morning.  
  
Alex: OK...Dad.  
  
(Scene 4: Lauren's apartment):   
  
Knocking on door:  
  
Lauren opens door: Enter Steve, Elyse, and Alex ( alex is wearing some old Levis and a Leland T-shirt)  
  
Lauren: Hey Mr. and Mrs. Keaton. Hey sweetie pie. (kisses Marty on the lips)  
  
Marty: (spitting) Whoa! MOM! DAD! Why'd she kiss me?  
  
Elyse: Alex don't you remember? This is your psychologist girlfriend, Lauren Miller. We brought you here so she can help understand and straighten out your odd behavior last night.  
  
Marty: (thinking) She's hot! Either Alex has emotional problems, or his tastes for women are high.  
  
Lauren: Go sit down in the living room, make you selves comfortable. What's wrong with Alex.  
  
Steve: He did not recognize us, and he helped Mallory pick out a dress for her date Last night with ...(sigh) Nick.   
  
Lauren: I definitely know what's going on...Alex is going through stress. Definitely he should take some time off for school and relax at home. And I come around every now and then to check on him. Alex, can I see you in the kitchen?  
  
Marty: Sure shnookums.  
  
Both Marty and Lauren go into the kitchen.   
  
Marty: So Lauren, what's up?  
Lauren slaps Marty.  
  
Lauren: Don't ever rejects my kisses like that again!!! And why the hell did you lose your preppie fashion? I find men in neckties and khakis to be very sexy. I believ ein the saying "dress for success" and the Alex Keaton I know believes in that saying too.  
  
Marty: heehee.How sexy  
  
Lauren: (In a seductive tone) Very, very sexy. (kisses him) I'm sorry I hit you and I want you to recover quickly.  
  
They go back to living room.   
  
Marty: (thinking) Ms. Sigmund Freud is vicious, but hey she's better than Jennifer(the Hill valley one, not Tina Yothers). And hallelujah! She wants my body, and NO SCHOOL FOR ME!!!!  
  
Scene 5: Keaton living room. Marty is sitting in front of the TV watching MTV.   
  
Marty: "Oh we're half way there...Woah oh! Livin's on a prayer...   
  
Enter Andy.  
  
Andy: Alex, it's time for "Wall Street Week."   
  
Marty: (chuckling) Wall street week. Who do you think you are? Little Rockefeller? Since when did you become interested in Wall Street Week?   
  
Andy: We always watch "Wall Street Week" together.  
  
Marty: We do? Maybe we do. Can we skip Wall Street Week, and watch MTV instead?   
  
Andy: (moping) No. And Bon Jovi is boring.  
  
Marty: OK. (sighs)  
  
Andy: Yeah! (jumps onto Marty's lap)  
  
(cliking sounds)  
  
TV: IBM has done up 20 points, Ford has dropped down by 20% ....  
  
(Marty fall asleep and snores, Andy watched enthusiastically)  
  
THIRTY MINUTES LATER.  
  
Andy: Alex wake up. You missed "Wall Street Week"  
  
Marty: I did? Oooh what a shame. Well back to MTV. (clicks on remote)  
  
Andy: Alex, read me a story.  
  
Marty: Allright, how about "Little Red Riding Hood?"  
  
Andy: No, I want to listen to "All the President's Men"  
  
Marty: (mouthing) "All the President's Men"? (talking) Aren't you too young for that?  
  
Andy: But yu always read that to me. That's our favorite book.  
  
Marty: I hate Nixon. He broke into Democratic headquarters. He lied to the nation. I can't believe Ford pardoned him. (Andy pouts and a tear runs down his cheek) Oh allright, I'll read you a chapter...   
  
Scene 6: Kitchen. Marty is fixing himself a sandwich. He's dressed in jeans and an Indians T-shirt. Enter Nick.  
  
Nick: Yo Alex, where's Mallory? I've got a date with her tonight.  
  
Marty: She's upstairs getting dressed, who are you?  
  
Nick: I'm her boyfriend Nick! Don't you remember.  
  
Marty: Well, no.  
  
Nick: Oh wait a minute. Mal told me about your amnesia. Yo what happened to your necktie?   
  
Marty: I find them very uncomfortable. Hey, that's a nice leather jacket. Where can I find one like that?   
  
Nick: You really are sick. Let me try this. Want to see my Harley?  
  
Marty: Your Harley? Where is it? (jumps excitedly)   
  
Nick: Ay, it's right on the driveway.  
  
AT THE DRIVEWAY  
  
Marty: WOW!!! THIS IS THE COOLEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!!!! Oh, I'd kill for a ride on this thing. Mallory's lucky to have a boyfriend like you. I really envy her.  
Nick: Yo Alex. I can always teach you how to drive a motorcycle. You want to learn?  
  
Marty: Sure...as soon as possible.  
  
Nick: I can already imagine...Alex "The Roadster" Keaton. Imagine your next date...you and Lauren on a Harley.   
  
Marty: Cool.  
  
Nick: This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.  
  
Mallory: Nick, let's go.  
  
Nick: Sure sweetheart. I was just showing Alex my bike. He seemed to like it. I could get used to his amnesia.  
  
Mallory: Me too, if he approves of you now.  
  
Nick and Mal get on the Bike an drive away.  
  
Scene 7: Living room. Few weeks Later. Marty is in classes. Mallory and Jennifer K. are chatting.  
  
Mallory: I hate this. I can't get a date with Nick these days. All he's doing is giving Alex bike lessons. He even bought Alex a leather jacket and a George Michael earring.   
  
Jennifer K: Either Alex is ill, or Nick is ill.   
  
Mallory: Nick likes that Alex is sick, since he's won Alex's approval.  
  
Enter Marty.  
  
Marty: Hey girls, bye girls. Nick is helping me start an band.   
  
Jennifer K: Alex you've got an economics midterm in a few days.   
  
Marty: Who cares about ecomics? I want to switch my major to music?  
  
Jennifer K: I know you think yourself a genius and me a bookworm, but you've got to study.  
  
Marty: Ah, whatever. Gotta go. (exits)  
  
Jennifer K: I'm worried about him. I somehow miss that Republican bigot genius of a brother I once knew.  
  
Scene 9: Living room. Two days after economics exam. Jennifer is watching a WWII documentary.  
  
Marty: Hey Jennifer.   
  
Jennifer K: Hey Alex, how did your exam go.  
  
Marty: I passed. (drops bag at foot of steps running upstairs) I'm gonna take a shower, I've a date with Lauren tonight.   
  
Jennifer: Alex don't forget your bag. (but Marty has run upstairs) Oh good god. (wlks over to pick up bag, and notices Marty's exam It has a big red D on it.) (gasps) oh my God. I should tell Mom and Dad.  
  
Scene 10: Alex's bedroom.  
  
Marty: I can't believe that Jennifer would snitch like that.  
  
Elyse: Jennifer is not a snitch. She loves you big time.  
  
Steve: Despite your Republicanesque bigotry. Also you have no excuses for that D you got in economics, especially since that is your major.  
  
Marty: I want to switch my major. I want to study music, and be a rock star like Eddie Van Halen.  
  
Elyse: What has gotten into you? You've talked about nothing but money since you were a kid. Your first word was money. I was trying to get you to say mommy, but your dad showed me that you were really saying "money."   
  
Steve: Your professor called, and you are lucky that you are getting another chance at that exam. Now I want you to cancel your date with Lauren, and hit the books.  
  
Marty: But Dad, I'm telling you, I don't like economics anymore.  
  
Steve: I know, things are tough. Now may belittle us with your IQ and critcize us for our hippy attitiudes, but remember that your mom and I have degrees from Berkeley. You're in Leland U., a camouflage school hiding your bitterness about the Stanford rejection.   
  
Marty: But Mom, Dad, I'm an adult.  
  
Elyse: Steve, he's right. If he wants to learn his lesson. He should learn it the hard way.  
  
Steve: Fine go on your date with Lauren. Throw your future away. What is wrong with you? What happened to the old Alex P. Keaton? (I can't believe I said that)  
  
Scene 11: Conercert Arena  
  
Lauren: Alex I thought we were going to a concert.  
  
Marty: We are. A rock concert. Can't you see?   
  
Lauren: Alex, this music is too f---ing loud!!!  
  
Marty: But it's Van Halen.  
  
Lauren: You idiot. I wanted to go to the concert given by the Columbus Symphony Orchestra. I want to hear Mozart, not Van Halen!!!  
  
Marty: Lighten up, Lauren. You acting like the old me.  
  
Lauren: The old Alex Keaton may have been sexist, but he had a deep heart and he cared for me. I want to go home now!!! Plus, I hate motorcycles.  
  
Scene 12: Alex's Bedroom.  
  
Marty: Women! I just don't understand them! The one in California hates classical music, and the other one here in Ohio loves it. GOD!! What music tastes does Alex have?  
  
(sorts through Alex self of tapes and records. Find a record of "At This Moment" by Billy Vera and the Beater)   
  
Marty: Wonder what this sounds like. (turns on the record player, and starts record.  
  
Music: "what did you think, I would say at this moment, when I'm faced with the knowledge, that you just don't love me..."  
  
Marty: Wow. When I get back to Hill Valley, I should sing this to Jennifer. I really miss her. I need to get back. (turns on Doc's device, but it short circuits. He goes to the phone and dials)  
  
Dial tone  
  
Doc: Hello.  
  
Marty: Doc, it's Marty. Your device short circuited I need you to get me back to Hilly Valley soon.  
  
(enter Steve)  
  
Steve: Alex, who were you calling?  
  
Marty: Ah no one.  
  
Steve: Alex, how come you're playing that song that is significant to you and Ellen?  
  
Marty: Who's Ellen? My ex-girlfriend?  
  
Steve: Oh my god, I thought your amnesia was gone.  
  
(phone rings)  
  
Marty: Hello, Doc? OOPS!!  
  
Skippy: Alex, this is Skippy. How could you stab me in the back like that?  
  
Marty: Stab you in the back?  
  
Skippy: You're supporting Nick! You know I always had the hots for Mal. And now you've ruined my chances.   
  
Marty: Well, Nick is much cooler than you. Why don't you look for someone else? There are plenty of fish in the sea.  
  
Skippy: F--- you Alex Pighead Keaton. Our friendship is over.  
  
(phone clicks)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
